metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel
}} DVD Blu-ray Video |genre = Visual novel |modes = Single-player |ratings = |media = UMD, DVD, Blu-ray Disc |pregame = Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (2005) |thisgame = Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) |nxtgame = Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) }} Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (known in Japan as Metal Gear Solid: Bande Dessinée; French for "drawn strip") is an interactive comic book developed by Kojima Productions and published by Konami for the PlayStation Portable. It was released in North America on June 13, 2006 and in Japan and Europe on September 21, 2006. Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel is a digitized version of the ''Metal Gear Solid'' comic drawn by Ashley Wood that has been edited to feature sound effects, animations, and music. In the PSP version, users can zoom in and out of the images using the analog stick and scan specific points of interest as they progress through the story. These scanned images are then stored in a database, which can then be linked together to access more in depth information. A DVD Video version was later released exclusively in Japan, included as a second disc with Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée in 2008. This DVD features full Japanese voice acting, but removes all the interactive elements and the database, essentially turning the game into a movie. A Blu-ray Video version was included in Metal Gear Solid: The Legacy Collection, as an alternate means to get through the story for players who aren't able to beat the first game. The North American version has been dubbed into English using many of the voice actors from the original cast. Despite being on Blu-ray disc, the movie appears to still be in standard definition. Story The story is based on the Metal Gear Solid comic which was written by Kris Oprisko and illustrated by Ashley Wood. Behind the scenes The game was released under its English title rather than Bande Dessinée in all Francophone European countries, including France and Belgium. The DVD Video version released in Japan features full voice acting with the Japanese cast of the Metal Gear Solid reprising all of their characters. The only exceptions were Kaneto Shiozawa (Gray Fox), Kōji Totani (Revolver Ocelot) and Kazuyuki Sogabe (Psycho Mantis), who have all died since the game's release. They've been replaced by Takumi Yamazaki (also the voice of young Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 3 and Portable Ops), Ikuya Sawaki, and Hiroshi Yanaka, respectively. The English dub of the DVD version was included in The Legacy Collection in 2013. This version replaces Greg Eagles with James C. Mathis III as the voice of Donald Anderson and Rob Paulsen with Larc Spies as the Cyborg Ninja. Mathis and Spies previously voiced the younger versions of those characters (Sigint and Null, respectively). Additionally, Allan Lurie did not return to reprise his role as Kenneth Baker, and was replaced by Peter Renaday. Gallery Packaging File:DGN EU cover.jpg|European packaging. File:DGN JP cover.jpg|Japanese packaging. Demos MetalGearSolidDigitalGraphicNovelPALPromo.jpg|European promo. Promotional merchandise 0976543.jpg|PSP display stand. 5733.jpg|Phone card. 7665.jpg|Promotional tattoo. Artwork File:DigiNovelArt.jpg Databank CNA9e-FUcAAFKv8.png CNA9fAxUkAA98NC.png CNA9fALUwAEsC6d.png See also * Metal Gear Solid (comic series) * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid